Fairies at Hogwarts
by Panda10713
Summary: Makarov is enjoying a little bit of Jenny without clothes, when suddenly and old friend appears. Albus asks Makarov to send some brats to Hogwarts in order to protect Harry Potter, and the rest of the student body. :D Sorry, I suck at summaries. I swear that the story is a whole heck of a lot better than the summary is! My first fanfiction, please don't hate on me?
1. Anagon

Chapter 1: Anagon

'Natsu!', Lucy shouted, getting annoyed. 'Get out of my bed, you pervert!'. 'Come on Luce, a little more?', Natsu asked, burying his head under the comforter. An exasperated Lucy finally gave up on getting Natsu out of bed, she went to make breakfast. 'I wonder what job I should do today', she wondered, while making pancakes. A few minutes later, a VERY groggy Natsu stumbled down the stairs, holding tight to the stair railing so that he didn't fall. 'Hey Luce, what are you making for breakfast', he asked. 'I'll tell you once you go get dressed', Lucy said, while pointing a spatula at Natsu. 'If you hurry, I'll make you whipped cream to put on your pancakes, K?', Lucy asked. 'Fine…'. When Natsu left, Lucy went back to making breakfast.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

 **Lucy's POV**

As I walked to the guild, I looked behind me, smiling, when I saw Natsu running around and making a fool of himself. 'You know, Natsu is really cute right now', I thought. I slapped my hands to my cheeks, blushing bright red. 'What the heck are you thinking Lucy. Natsu is a friend, NOT a romantic interest.', I scolded. I don't really know why I thought that, I just did it without thinking. I felt a hand grab my, 'Hey! Natsu don't go scaring me like that.' I muttered as we walked into the guild. **(The guild is Fairy Tail, in case you didn't know)** When we walked in, I was almost hit by a flying table. Of course the guild was having one of their hourly brawls. I swear, we can NOT go one day without at least one fight happening. Anyway, of course, when I almost got hit by the table, Natsu started screaming at Gray that he could have killed us. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head, laughing as the two of them got into their annual hourly fight. 'Gray, your clothes!', Cana Alberona yelled, while drinking a keg of booze. 'AHHHHH!', Gray shrieked, desperately looking around for his clothes. **(Gray Fullbuster does not know how to keep his clothes on, and he strips all the time.)** I shake my head, laughing at the guild's hilarious antics. When I finally make it to the request board, I hear Master start to make a speech. I run back down from the second floor to listen.

 **Makarov's POV**

 **'** I'm bored', I complain. As a start to walk toward the door to find something to do, I notice that the Sorcery Weekly is open on the floor. When I pick it up, I get a massive nosebleed. I just got a full frontal of the photospread of Jenny naked, posing in the best positions ever! **(Refer to GMG arc for details)**. After about ten minutes, I start to get bored, and I decide to go downstairs and yell at the brats for making me sign all those property damage reports, and of course, pay all the damage costs… All of a sudden, I hear a whir behind me. As I turn around, I'm shocked, because, right in front of me, is my dear friend Albus Dumbledore. **(Headmaster of Hogwarts)**. As I jump back, Albus just laughs at me. 'Now, now old friend, who would have thought you were so skittish!', he said, with a jolly look on his face. I groan, saying,' If the only reason you came here was to tease me, please go, I don't like being teased.' Suddenly, Albus' face went from a jolly smile to a small frown, as he shook his head at me. 'Actually, I came here because I need help. Lord Voldemort has been attacking wizards around Earth, and I am worried that he will come for Harry next', he said with concern on his face. 'Harry- who?', I asked, slightly confused. 'Right, of course, you don't know who Harry is. Well Makarov, Harry Potter is a fifth year at Hogwarts. When he was a baby, Voldemort attacked him with a killing curse, but somehow, he lived. Now Voldemort is out to kill him, to prove that he can kill the-boy-who-lived.', Dumbledore explained. 'Alright, I'll help. Is it okay if some of the brats go to Hogwarts?', I inquired. 'Yes, it is quite alright, in fact, I was just going to ask you to send some of your children to be exchange students and teachers at Hogwarts.', he said. 'Okay, let me go choose who is going to be going to Earth.', I said, then walked out.


	2. Landslide

Chapter 2: Landslide

 **Warning: If you don't like NaLu, I suggest you don't read this story, because it may have a little NaLu fluff. If you want other ships to appear, please tell me. I will try to update every week on Monday and Fridays, but please don't kill me for being one day off. Please RnR?!**

 **Natsu's POV**

After my brief fight with Gray, I don't think it was long enough personally, I heard Master yell at us to shut up. No one listened, but we all shut up when Erza screamed at us to shut up so the master could talk. The guild was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Me and Gray of course were hugging each other and jumping up and down shouting, 'Aye Sir!'. I swear that Erza scares the heck out of the entire guild. When the master started speaking, my jaw dropped down to the ground.

'I have been contacted by my old friend, Albus Dumbledore, for help. He needs me to send some of you brats to a place called Earth. Once there, you will be protecting a boy named Harry Potter, from a man named Lord Voldemort. Is that clear?', Gramps said. One minute of silence, and then the guild erupted with shouts. I just stared in disbelief. 'Did Gramps say Earth?', I wondered, a tiny bit confused.

Earthland, sure. Edolas, of course! But what the heck is this Earth place? I looked around the guild, and saw that everyone looked just as confused as I felt. Heck, even Levy and Lucy looked confused, and they were the know-it-alls of the guild. Gramps laughed and said, 'God, you brats' faces. Anyway, say "Aye" if you want to find out who is going!'. Everyone said 'Aye', but some people didn't look so sure that this was real.

'Alright brats, the people going are Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, and Wendy Marvell.', Gramps stated. 'Any questions?'. Boy, was that the wrong thing to ask because as soon as gramps said that, the entire guild hall erupted with shouts and questions.

 **Levy's POV**

'WOW!', I thought with wonder, amazed and flattered that I had been chosen to go to this Earth place. I mean, it is a whole world that we don't know about. Imagine how many new books I could find. I bet Lu-chan is excited to be going, because she may get some new ideas for the book she's writing. I'm STILL waiting for her to finish it. How long can it take to finish a book?

I turn and look at Gajeel, secretly glad that we get to go together. Even if he is a big grumpy-puss the entire time, it still may be fun? I hope. . . 'Alright everyone, put your hands in the air and rock out!', I heard Mira yell, as the lights dimmed and the stage's curtain rose.

I took my love, I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
'Til the landslide brought it down  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too  
Oh, I'm getting older, too

I took my love, I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down  
Oh, the landslide will bring it down'.

Moment of silence, and then chaos. I clapped and cheered like crazy along with the rest of the guild. Even Gajeel was cheering, which he NEVER does. Mira-chan's voice is so beautiful that you just get lost in it. Okay, why am I thinking about Mira-chan's voice, while I should be preparing for the trip. Oh gosh, what the heck am I going to pack?


	3. Disclaimer

**Hi, y'all. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I realized that I forgot the disclaimer in the earlier chapters. Here goes:**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. I also don't own Landslide by** Fleetwood Mac. **Sorry that I forgot the disclaimer. Peace out~ Panda**


	4. Cliffhanger

Chapter 3: Cliffhanger

 **Bonjour. I may not be able to update on Friday, so I decided to update today. We have to go on a stupid field trip tomorrow, so I want to update tonight. Also, sorry for all the Erza fans out there. I love Erza too, but I feel like she is always included in these cross overs, so I didn't add her. Peace out~Panda**

 **Mira's POV**

I'm waiting at the Fairy Tail for the rest of the members who are going to Earth to arrive. I will be surprised if some of the people get here on time, I mean, some of them don't get up until, like 12 o'clock. I can't believe that Dumbledore guy expects us to actually be at the guild at 6 in the morning. He's crazy to think that. I was really happy to be chosen but I'm sort of in a funk though. I was in Master's office this earlier this morning, and I saw that he was hogging some inappropriate magazines. I am ashamed of him. I mean, he's like 100 years old, he should know better, and he also shouldn't be interested in those kind of things. Really.

After about five minutes, I see Lucy walking toward me, and, of course, Natsu and Happy are tagging along. 'I really think that they would be a great couple', I think to myself. I've been trying to put them in awkward situations together, so that they get closer. I am having trouble not bursting out and telling them to date each other. Ugh…

 **Gajeel's POV**

While walking to the guild, I see shrimp up ahead. **(Shrimp is Levy).** I would never, ever, ever say this out loud, but whenever I see shrimp, my heart starts to beat really fast. I don't really know why, and it kills me to no end. I can't even imagine what the guild, and Natsu-san would say if they knew that I like Levy. I would die from all of the stupid teasing. 'Gajeel!', someone calls. I jump about three feet into the air, then turn. 'Sheesh shrimp, give me some warning will ya?'. Shrimp doubled over laughing, 'I can't believe that I scared the mighty Gajeel. I'm so proud of myself.'

 **5 Minutes Later**

When me and shrimp arrive at the guild we see Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Mira waiting there. Shrimp goes right up and yells, 'Lu-chan!'. 'Ow!', me and Natsu shriek, holding or ears and rolling on the ground. That hurt so bad, c'mon, it's not that hard to remember about dragon slayer's sensitive ears. 'Oops.', Levy said with a small smirk on her face. I decide to not call her out on the fact that she did it on purpose, but Natsu being the flame-brain that he was, decided to say something. Which ended in Natsu on the floor, rolling around and clutching his head. I don't blame him though, two full satchels of books and dictionaries really hurt. Levy and Lucy really pack a whole lot of punch in their tiny bodies. Ouch…

 **Normal POV**

 **'** You brats, ready to go?', Makarov yelled once every one was there. 'Once you arrive, Albus will tell you if you are a student or a teacher. You will be from the Fairy Academy of Lost Magic's. Every one clear on the plan?' Every one nodded for conformation, but some people didn't look to sure. ***cough, Natsu, cough*** 'Alright brats, you will be going to Kardia Cathedral. Once you are there, gather round the silver bowl outside. Touch all of your hands to it, count to five, and you will be on Earth. Once you arrive, you will be in Albus' hands. Ready?', Master explained. 'Hai!', the members chorused.

When everyone arrived at Kardia Cathedral, they saw the silver bowl. 'Is that the bowl?', Natsu asked. 'Of course it is flame-brain.', Gray replied. 'Oh yeah, ice-prick', Natsu shouted. 'Boy's…', Lucy said with murder in her eyes. 'Hai, ma'am!', Gray and Natsu chorused together, while hugging.

 **Cana's POV**

I'm bored. I need more booze. Booze makes everything better. Eventually I get tired of watching Natsu, Lucy and Gray fight, so I yell, 'Hey numb-skulls, how 'bout we get going already,'kay?' I can sometimes stand the fighting, but when I don't have booze, I get grouchy, so don't make me mad. I still can't believe that the Master said that I couldn't have booze. Booze is life for me, like fire is for Natsu. I can't live without it, so how will I survive. We don't even know how long we will be on Earth.

When we finally all gather round the bowl, I look around and say, 'Ready, set, go!'. We all put our hand's on it, and count to five. When we get to five, I feel strange, like I suddenly got really light, then a pulse, a whoosh, and I'm suddenly in a different place. It looks dark and damp, and I don't like it. 'Natsu, go look outside and report back.', I order. Natsu goes and checks, and when he comes back, he looks really confused. 'What?', I ask. 'We aren't in Fiore anymore, Cana.', Natsu replied. We all rushed to look outside, and we gasped.

 **Mwahahaha. I'm evil aren't I. CLIFFHANGER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just want to know, did anyone catch the Wizard of Oz reference. If you did please review. PLEASE REVIEW! I need more ideas for ships. I will definitely have GaLe, and NaLu, but I need to know what other ships you want to appear. I love y'all. Peace out~ Panda**


	5. Differences

Chapter 4: Differences

 **Erza: Hey, how come I'm not going to Earth?**

 **Me: Because it's so common for you to go to Earth**

 ***huge fight between me and Erza***

 **Lucy: Erza, someone smashed your strawberry cake!**

 **Erza: Who would even dare? *stomps off***

 **Me: Thank you, Lucy-san. You are a life saver. Because you saved me, you get to do the honors.**

 **Lucy: Thanks. Panda10713 does not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. She is also very sorry that she forgot the disclaimer in the other chapters.**

 **Natsu's POV**

When we arrived in the alley way, Cana told me to go look outside to see what was there. As a walked out, I gasped. 'What is this place?', I murmured softly, looking in wonder at the weird carriages that moved without horses. This was amazing. As I turned and went back, I said, 'We aren't in Fiore anymore, Cana.' 'What?', every one chorused. I told them to follow me, and when we made it outside, their jaw's dropped to the ground, anime style.

I guess it is sort of surprising, but I didn't really comprehend that we weren't in Magnolia anymore. 'What's the big deal?', I asked confused. 'C'mon flame brain, can't you tell we aren't in Fiore anymore? Or are you stupid?', Gray said. 'What did you say to me, ice prick?', I yelled, butting heads with him. 'Boys?', Lucy said, an evil aura surrounding her. 'Aye, sir!', I said, with Gray following a moment later. Man, Luce can be scary sometimes, especially when she turns into Scary Lucy. No, don't think about Scary Lucy, happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Nope, I failed.

 **Wendy's POV**

My god, boys can be such idiots. Wait, what am I thinking? Has Charle finally rubbed off on me? I groan, and put my head in my hands. I don't want to be like Charle. **(me neither)** I walk toward Natsu-san, timidly, because Natsu-san and Gray-san were fighting again. I jump three feet into the air, when Lucy-san says, 'Boy's?', in a very threatening voice. Wow! Lucy-san is scary when she gets mad. Yikes…

I look out again, and see a group of three kids walking toward us. 'Hide!', I whisper urgently, 'People are coming our way.'. Everyone quieted down, as they then ran to hide behind anything they can find. I don't move though. 'Wendy! Come on.', Levy-san says, gesturing hurriedly for me to come and hide. 'No, I will be alright. I'm going out for a bit, so wait here.', I say. Then I look at everyone else, and they all look like they want to come with me. 'I will not be taking any of you with me, I was going to, I would bring Lucy-san and Levy-san.', I said firmly, silencing the protests from everyone. 'Alright…', everyone mutters.

 **Albus' POV - at 12 Grimmauld Place**

I look around me and sigh. I can't believe that I forgot to tell the Fairy Tail mages where to go after they arrived. How could I be so stupid. Oh well, I can't tell them now, as I currently have no idea where they are, except that they are in Great Britain.

 **Hey. Sorry that Albus' part was so short. I wanted to sort of leave you at a cliffhanger. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. I know that I said I would update every Monday and Friday, but I will update on other days too. I hope that that is ok with people. Please review. I have a major case of writers block. Please review and tell me,' HOW WILL THE MAGES FIND 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE?'. Help me! PEACE OUT!~ Panda**


	6. Found

Chapter 5: Found

 **Sirius' POV**

As I walked through the street, I heard voices whispering in an alleyway. I look inside the alley, and saw children talking to each other. '…Albus….', I heard the blonde haired girl say, but I couldn't hear the rest of what was said. I was greatly troubled by what she said. I turned and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. As I walked inside the dining room, I saw the Order of the Phoenix gathered around the table.

'Albus, I heard people discussing you in the city. I think they may be death eaters.', I said. Albus looked up with a concerned look. 'What did they look like?', he inquired. 'I saw a pink-haired child, a long haired blonde child, a little long haired, navy blue hair, a child with short, light blue hair, another guy with a huge lightning scar and blonde hair, and a brunette drinking booze.', I described. 'Oh!', Albus exclaimed with a look of recognition on his face.

'Those are the mages that will be helping us protect Harry and the other students.'. "What?!", I exclaimed, with a look on surprise. 'Where were they?', he asked. 'In an alleyway off of Knightsbridge Way.', I answered. Albus then apparated away.

 **Laxus' POV**

I look at all of the people before me. As they argued, I realized the slight problem that we had. We had no idea where we were supposed to go after we had arrived. After a moment, I felt a strange magic power in the back of the alley. I whipped around, lightning surrounding my hand. There was a flash of light, and then the old wizard man appeared in front of me. Everyone jumped, even me. Which I am ashamed to admit, I mean, I'm the big scary grandson of the master. I have no idea what people would say if they knew that I got freaked out over something tiny. Oh well, time to go hear what the old wizard dude wants to say to us.


End file.
